(i) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to controlling the growth of parasites and/or to removing the said parasites in an aquatic environment.
The proliferation of parasites can cause significant damage, in particular in aquacultural breeding ponds. Mention may be made, for example, of Lepeophtheirus salmonis K., commonly known as the "sea louse", which is responsible for significant losses in salmon farming. These parasites attach themselves not only to the body of the fish but also to the walls of the breeding ponds.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Mention may be particularly made, among the treatments described in the state of the art, of those in which the active principle is hydrogen peroxide, as in British Patent Application GB 2,260,703 or Japanese Patent Application JP 010317346.
However, these treatments employ high concentrations of hydrogen peroxide (about 1.5 g/dm.sup.3) for contact times which are often greater than 20 minutes.